Firmin Grenouille
Firmin Grenouille is the son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere by Catherine de Lintot. Info Name: Firmin Grenouille Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Sincere Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To be kind to all the frogs in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at studying and caring for frogs. Storybook Romance Status: Julie Marmoisan is the love of my life. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often lose my balance due to standing on one leg a lot. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care, of course! Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Mismanagement. I need to be a responsible ruler, not a careless one. Best Friend Forever After: Anthime Zinzolantin and I are best buds. Character Appearance Firmin is of average height, with brown hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. He wears a purple jacket over a lime green shirt and lime green short pants. He has a brilliant mark on his forehead. Personality Firmin is interested in frogs. He likes to study them and raise them as pets. He has plenty of notebooks with detailed knowledge about all sorts of frogs. He is a staunch environmentalist and wants to educate others about how amphibians need to be protected from things like global warming. Biogrpahy Bonjour! I'm Firmin Grenouille, the son of Queen Brilliant. My mother was a queen of a kingdom with many frogs. She hated them and hunted them down, killing many of them. One day, a frog that she attempted to kill revealed itself to be a fairy, and cursed her by turning her and all of her subjects into frogs. She eventually met Prince Sincere on his quest to save his beloved princess. He used the white hair on his eyebrow to restore Brilliant and her subjects to their original forms. My mother found a prince to be her dear husband, and she had three children. I have older twin sisters named Oceane and Oriane. I am the heir to the throne, and I'm attending Ever After High. Sincere's kids Polyxene and Anthime go here too, and I'm both friends with them. I love frogs, and I raise frogs as pets and take good care of them. I want to be a herpetologist, which is a person who studies amphibians. I love them - their slimy skin is so appealing and it feels so great, although it can be very delicate. I refuse to dissect frogs in class because I wouldn't dare hurt them. We need to protect amphibians since their numbers are decreasing due to climate change and disease. I'd love to provide homes for them. As you can see, I'm an environmentalist, and I donate a lot of money to help animals. My mother does too. I guess it's from the guilt my mother had over being so cruel to frogs in her youth. It's important to help the environment so we don't end up destroying the planet we live on. I'm definitely not willing to go through my destiny, since I wouldn't want to hurt frogs. It goes against my beliefs. Trivia *Firmin is a second cousin of Richard Grenouille. His maternal grandfather was the younger brother of Richard's maternal grandfather. **Firmin is also a second cousin of Cleonice Detenu and Lysandre Detenu. His maternal grandmother is the older sister of Cleonice and Lysandre's paternal grandfather and maternal grandmother. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Prince Sincere Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:French